


Tony and the Giant Peach

by cassiopea (nina_monk)



Series: The Burly Banner Series [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bad Puns, Chubby!Bruce - Freeform, M/M, Mild Smut, Name-Calling, Sexy Times, Weight Issues, fat admiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nina_monk/pseuds/cassiopea
Summary: The boys partake in a little “Afternoon Delight” before a meeting, but Tony isn’t quite ready to put on his clothes.





	

Tony rolled on his back, chuckling darkly. “Ohh, yeah. That was…heh. That was–”

“Our lunch,” Bruce quipped. The scientist slowly rolled up, yawning, but his demeanor had definitely changed from the frustrated frown he’d worn over an hour ago, to a comfortable, snarky grin. He searched the room absently, and squinted at the floor. “Where’re my glasses?”

Tony absently waved in the general direction of one of the sitting room chairs. “I think you took them off over there. Prolly under your skivvies. Those were the last to go.”

“Ah. Right.”

Despite having a top-of-the-line California King, Tony hadn’t anticipated having a lover as large as Bruce was now, and so the bed shifted and groaned as Bruce rolled up. He smirked a little to himself. He’d ask JARVIS to have workmen deliver a new bed tonight, with a bit more padding for Bruce’s upgraded frame.

But for now...

Bruce had bent over slightly, giving Tony a full view of his very wide, very naked butt, and Tony smacked his lips appreciatively. He quickly scooched over and roundly bit Bruce’s backside before the man had a chance to slip from his grasp.

“Yowch–Tony! Stop it!” Bruce jumped, but he couldn’t stop the laugh tumbling from his lips. “Seriously, we’re gonna be late. Help me find my glasses and my boxers, in that order.”

Tony grinned like a content cat and rolled off the other side of the bed. He kicked through one of the sheets covering the floor and uncovered his tie - _oh_ , that’s where it went. “Heh. We did kinda go hog wild, huh?”

“With me being the hog?” 

Tony snorted, but Bruce’s expression was anything but sheepish. In fact, was that an impish smile he detected? Ho, _ho_ \- did Bruce like the moniker? Hm. Interesting. He’d file that away for later. Tony felt warmth pooling south; he could certainly get into mild name-calling, if Bruce was strong enough for it. Hell, the idea of it turned him on more than he wanted to admit–

“Ah! Found them.” Bruce grabbed his glasses almost at the same time Tony tackled him from behind. “ _Oof_ –Tony, c’mon, we’re supposed to be downstairs at 2, and it’s already 1:45. Board of directors, meeting? That ring a bell?”

“I can’t help it,” Tony grumbled. He moved his hands around Bruce’s huge backside and squeezed mammoth handfuls of delicious, bouncy flab. Bruce gasped, moaning a little too appreciatively, and Tony felt himself getting hard beneath his partner's lovely rolls and folds. “Mm, you’ve got the biggest, fuzziest, _peachiest_ ass I’ve ever had the pleasure of biting, Banner, and I’m not ready to see those beautiful buns in a pair of boxers quite yet.”

Bruce’s voice dipped into the lower octaves. “Tony,” he murmured. “We don’t have time…”

“Hey, I’m the boss. I can do whatever.”

“Pepper’s the boss,” Bruce countered, but he wasn’t moving too quickly either. “ _Ooh_. T-Tony…”

Tony began pinching Bruce’s butt, covering it in little red marks. “Just testing for ripeness. And you are. So. Very. _Ripe_.”

Bruce moaned low in his throat. He suddenly whipped around and launched Tony back onto the bed while power-diving beside him. His powerful weight catapulted the remaining sheets, pillows and blankets across the bed, and onto the floor.

“You’re positively incorrigible,” Bruce panted. He crab-crawled to Tony’s face, kissing him deeply, but ended up giggling through their kiss as the other man groped and squeezed Bruce's ass, with gusto. “We’re not gonna make that meeting, are we?”

Tony played with one of Bruce’s errant curls. “Nope. And to be honest, before we came up here I’d already called Pepper and had the meeting moved to next Thursday.”

"Tony." Bruce shot him an evil look, but he couldn’t stay mad. Not really. “You rat.”

“A little,” Tony admitted. “But you know you wanted this as much as I did.”

Nodding, Bruce let Tony shimmy across him, to nibble and suck his wide posterior. “We’ve got,” Tony said between bites, “a whole three hours to ourselves now. With no interruptions.”

“Mm,” Bruce sighed. He hissed when Tony nipped a particularly sensitive spot, but laughed when Tony smacked the same place. “I think I’ll like those three hours.”

“Good,” Tony said, grinning. “‘Cause I’m hungry for some peaches...and cream.”

The three hours turned into four, but neither minded.


End file.
